For the World was Hollow
by prophet-of-troy
Summary: Ok. Going back in time was an accident. The alien poison that made its way on board was a mishap. Meeting Jim's great great great great great great aunt was providence. But bringing her back to the future with them was entirely on purpose.
1. Distant Relatives

Chapter one: Distant Relatives

Jim sat down and locked in his seat belt, calling for the others to do the same. He could feel in the ship's hull, could feel her fire under his feet and resisted the urge to pat his chair's arm in encouragement the way he used to his bike. _You can do it, baby. Just a little bit more, and we'll fix your foot. I promise._ Spock would probably tell him he was being illogical, but he was an animist, and damn if his _Enterprise_ wasn't a living, breathing thing.

"How are our shields, Mister Sulu?"

"Shaky, sir, at ten percent. We're still down from the skirmish at Qual. One more hit, and I can't guarantee she can block it."

 _Just a little further_ , he thought again. "Fire everything we've got. Aim at Engineering, if we don't have shields I don't want them to either. How is that scan coming, Chekov? What are we looking at?"

"I don't know, sir. It's all rebounding. I can't get a read on any of their technology."

It happened suddenly. He felt again, under his feet, his love fire off a defense before they could physically see it hit. There was a ringing silence, and then the Syan Asai ship was... gone. Replaced by something Jim had never seen. But the blow back too was instantaneous, the Enterprise pushed back before being sucked back towards the Syan Asai.

Around him, red alerts and alarms sounded. Warnings. His love could do this. This was just another thing they could get through. They'd gone through red matter wielding psychopaths, super humans, why not a black hole?

"Bridge to Engineering, Scotty get us out of here. Mister Sulu-" And then, like they were flying into the sun, everything was too bright and he had to shield his eyes. "Mister Sulu, warp, now!"

"I can't sir! We can't handle it without letting our shield replenish first or we risk burning out."

And it was too late anyway...

*

"Report," Jim said, hesitantly and sure that he was bruised from his seat belt. But his girl did good. She always did. "Mister Spock, what just happened?"

"It appears we've been pulled through the wormhole created by the Syan Asai's vessel, and the Syan Asai appears to have not."

"How the hell did that thing create a wormhole?"

Jim was interrupted by Bones, calling in with a frantic tone of voice. Mind you, Bones did everything frantically. "Damn it, Jim! What just happened?"

"Standby."

"Listen, we need to get home and fast. Lieutenant Hendorff is in a bad way and if I don't get him a blood transfusion there's nothing I can do to help it."

Oh yeah. Cupcake, and the poisonous pant on Qual. The plant that, according to Bones, started turning his blood into poison before they even pulled him away from it. "If he needs blood, we can find someone to help but I don't-"

There was a growl, one that meant it was bad and Bones wasn't just overreacting. "You're not understanding. This isn't a case of finding the right blood type, Jim. This is a case of I need to find someone who has the same blood, and it's bone marrow I need. I need kin."

"Uh, Captain?"

"I have to go, Bones. What is it, Lieutenant?"

Uhura turned to him with a conflicted expression. "The Syan Asai were using artificial controlled singularity in their warp drive and power their ship."

"Standard," he replied, his ears still ringing too much to decipher.

Spock turned as well, looking slightly rumpled in appearance but otherwise the same. "I believe what Lieutenant Uhura is trying to say is that by damaging their engineering bay, we caused an instability and therefore brought the wormhole into creation."

"Damn it, Spock, standard."

"It appears the year we are in is no longer the year it is."

Jim blinked at him, the haze of his mind and the breathlessness caused by the jerking of his ship fading. "Are you, saying that we're... in a different time? By that wormhole?"

"It appears so, Captain."

"Brilliant."

"Jim!"

Jim went back to Bones on the comms. "Yeah, Bones. There's been uh, well. There's been a hiccup."

"Well give it a glass of water and get us home, damn it. Unless I'm wrong and he's got a cousin or something on board. But Jim-"

"Bones?"

"Sir, he's just collapsed."

Jim shot out of his chair and towards the turbo lift. "Spock, you've got the conn. Get us moving. I don't care what year it is, just get us to Earth."

When he got to the Med Bay, Chapel was helping Bones onto a bed. Bones, who looked incredibly gray. Deathly gray. Jim hurried forward to help, but he waved him off before he could.

"Stop. Make Christine stop. It's contagious on contact."

"What do you mean it's contagious on contact?"

Bones scowled, "I mean, don't touch me. Get Chapel to go shower, now. I think it entered my bloodstream through being absorbed into my skin. Anyone else who touched Hendorff either needs to be here or in the showers before it can. How are we on getting home?"

Jim made a face. "About that-"

"Bridge to Med Bay."

"Yeah, lieutenant."

"We have more information."

"I'll be right there. Bones, we kind of went through a wormhole and now we're in a different year, but we're heading to Earth anyway to find what you guys need. Sorry about that. Nurse Chapel, go shower thoroughly and put up isolating curtains around Bones and Cupcake both. Nobody touches either of them. How long with it take to-"

"Kill us," Bones finished. "I don't know. Him, maybe eighteen hours. Me maybe twenty four. And, what do you mean we've-"

"Captain, we will be approaching Earth soon. How shall we proceed?"

Jim covered his face with his hands and groaned. He didn't answer Bones, didn't know what to say, so he went back to the bridge. At least Bones was still conscious to order people about. At least his ship was still flying. Scotty was there, talking to Sulu and Spock when he got there.

"Keptin on zhe bridge."

"Report. Do we have a star date confirmation?"

Uhura was the first, looking shaken. "Two thousand eighteen, sir."

Jim paused, blinking and recoiling slightly. "Please tell me you're kidding me. Spock, tell me she's mistaken."

"I'm afraid the Lieutenant's findings are accurate, Captain, which brings forth the question of how to proceed considering the current technology level on Earth."

"I'm open to suggestions. We need to collect bone marrow from an ancestor of Lieutenant Hendorff and Dr. McCoy before trying to even attempt finding a way home, and we need to do it now. That Syan Asai plant is contagious on contact, don't touch either of them."

"We could take a landing party. It shouldn't be difficult to find who we need, with a medical tricorder and crew member records."

Jim nodded. "Uhura, relay that to Sick Bay. Have someone give us a location, for Bones and Hendorff both. Scotty? Find us a way to our time."

"Captain, I believe I should stay behind with Mr. Scott as I may be of some help and my appearance might be startling."

Jim knew Spock was being logical, but clapped his shoulder anyway. "I hate to insult you, Spock, but to a people who have no knowledge of Vulcan you look pretty human. And I'd feel more comfortable if you came with us. Sulu, Uhura, you too. Chekov, you'll have the conn. Scotty, I don't care what it takes but get us out of here. We'll beam in twenty."

*

Earth was different, with just enough similarities to make Jim feel like he was going insane. He had no idea how he was expecting to approach these strangers. It wasn't exactly like he could walk up and ask for their bone marrow, nor was he terribly willing to knock them over the head and just take it. Though, of the two...

So this was what Iowa looked like two hundred and forty five years ago. He had to admit that it within itself hadn't changed much. In fact, if it weren't for the difference in architecture he'd almost swear they were.

"Where to, Mister Spock," he asked, his chest thrumming. "I'd like to hurry up and get out of here."

Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if his family were here. His own ancestors. Had his family always lived in Iowa? Would they come across any of them?

"It appears we are only 12.64 kilometers from Lieutenant Hendorff's great great great great great uncle, a Mister Warner Hendorff."

"You would think, with that surname, that he'd be German."

"Indeed."

Jim was jumpy, looking around them as they walked. He saw strange things that, if they were here for a different reason, would make him want to stay and investigate. But this was only the first stop. He kept expecting stares, people looking at them and knowing that they didn't belong, but everything was the same. And completely different.

"This is the creepiest thing I've ever done," he couldn't help but whisper.

"It's definitely on the list," Uhura uncharacteristically agreed. "How are we even going to do this?"

"Would it not be logical to safely render them unconscious to extract the marrow?"

Spock scared him sometimes, as nonchalant as he was about suggesting it, but as much as Jim hated it he was right. What other option did they have? At least it was a guy they were looking for.

"Captain, the light says to stop."

"We'll be fine," Jim said.

It was a small town, it looked like. And it didn't seem like there were many cars out, being late in the evening. Spock was always right. He didn't even see the car until the lights were in his face, he heard Uhura scream, and he was on the ground.

"Oh my God!" A new voice said, sounding panicked and shaky. "Oh my God, are you okay? Someone call 911."

Then there were hands on his face. He'd swear he was looking at... his mom. "Mom?"

The familiar blue eyes widened and the person looked like they might cry. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you, and the light was green. I just-"

"Captain? Are you alright?"

The word Captain seemed to clear his head and he sat up, sore. "Spock, I'm fine. I think I'm just a little sore."

"It is likely you have a concussion."

Now that his vision was cleared, he was able to look around. The light was turning yellow, they were alone the lot of them in the middle of the street, and the woman (girl?) looked terrifyingly like his mother. She was even fussing over him the way Winona might've. "Are you okay? Do, do you need a hospital? I have Tylenol- and band aids."

"What's Tylenol?"

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh, you must have your head hard. You're bleeding."

Spock looked between the two, the Captain and the hysterical stranger, noting the visual similarities. They had the same striking blue eyes, though hers were a shade he would not have originally thought possible. "Tylenol is a brand name of acetaminophen; generic pain reliever. Yes, I believe the Captain may benefit from a dose."

The blue turned to him. "Wha- oh! I mean, I don't have it here. It's at home. Come on, it's just up the road. I insist. I have bandages, Tylenol, antibacterial ointment. And, maybe some water? Or I could take you to the ER. Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Tears started springing from her and luckily Uhura took it upon herself to help the leaking girl, calming her down. "It's his own fault for walking out in the middle of the road. We were just telling him to wait. I'm sure he's going to be fine. He's been through worse, I promise."

"Please, there must be something I can do."

"Perhaps a name," Sulu suggested, obviously having noticed the resemblance as well.

The girl sniffed, her face an unattractive puffy red mess. "Oh, uh, Lily. Lily Kershaw. I mean it. I don't live five minutes away, and I promise I'm not a serial killer or anything like that."

Kershaw. Jim froze at his mother's maiden name. She-she couldn't be. But, she looked so much like the old pictures of relatives in his mother's photo album. In fact, he almost wanted to say the name Lily sounded familiar too. She had his mother's blonde hair, and her blue eyes. The slope of her nose was the same slope he'd seen on his grandfather.

"Are you really okay?" She asked, looking at him. "I meant it. I would feel so much more comfortable if you let me fix you up. And, I make really good coffee. I have this, um, Italian roast for when my brother comes over. He's kind of a coffee snob, so if he says it's good then it is."

"We should be-"

"Sure," Jim interrupted Uhura. "You said you don't live far, right? Tylol sounds great."

Her face lit up through the redness and she smiled. "Perfect. I-I can drive. I mean, if you're comfortable with that. I suppose someone else could, but I don't usually hit people. I mean, usually I'm a pretty safe driver. Well, relatively safe."

Jim found himself nodding. "Yeah. That's okay, right?"

He turned to the others. He knew they were here for serious reasons, but one cup of coffee when they had over sixteen hours couldn't hurt right? Uhura and Sulu nodded, but Spock was the logical one. "Captain, our objective is-"

"Just for a few minutes, Spock," he whispered. "Just a bandage and a cup of coffee and we'll be on our way. It won't take long to do what we have to do, Bones promised that Lieutenant Hendorff isn't in pain."

Spock tilted his head and nodded. "It is, of course, your prerogative."

"Good man."

Lily helped Jim into the passenger seat, buckling his belt before getting into the driver's side. The others were crammed in the small backseat. "Is-is everything okay? Is there enough room?"

"It is uncomfortable," Spock said, "but not unbearable."

Lily cleared her throat and started to drive. "Yeah, sorry. I keep meaning to turn her in for a van or something, what with my niece and nephew getting older, but I'm too attached. This was my first car, and well, she's my baby."

Jim interrupted Spock's inevitable comment about the vehicle not being an infant with, "You have family? A brother, you said?"

"Oh, yeah. Simon and I are pretty close. We're only two years apart, so I guess that helps. And Wendy- that's my niece- is only two years younger than her brother, Christian, and he's pretty protective of her."

She wasn't the most talkative person he'd ever met, human or otherwise, but she would be on the list if Spock were so inclined to keep one the way he was convinced Dr. McCoy did. It didn't help that their Captain encouraged her and seemed to drink in every word. It was near common knowledge that the Captain wasn't close with his family, hardly seeing his mother and his brother having died. Spock wasn't sure about his relationship with his uncle.

"I didn't get anyone's name," the girl seemed to realize as she pulled up to a modular home. The rumble of the vehicle ceased, and she opened her door without waiting for any answers to her statement.

"Alright," she said, holding the Captain's arm unnecessarily to stable him. "Two steps here, then another."

She opened the front door and was attacked.

 **A/N: I know! I'm sorry I keep starting new stories. I don't mean to be difficult, it justs happens. So, I sort of accidentally got in a Star Trek mood. I warn you! I have only seen the JJ movies and clips of TOS. I intend on watching the original series, but I don't know how long it will be before I do. I am really happy about this one, but I have a litany of other story ideas I plan on doing for ST... including two soulmate AU's. There will be SpockxKirk, KirkxBones, Fem!KirkxSpock, OCxBones, maybe more. This one will be Lily and Spock. Maybe. Most likely. Though there's a slim chance of me putting her with McCoy. I don't know.**

 **I've already started the Fem!Kirk story. Honestly, right now I'm just having an issue of thinking up titles. Grr.**

 **Acacia.**


	2. Meeting to Say Goodbye

Chapter two: Meeting to Say Goodbye

"Nana! Nana, stop it!" A large dog jumped on her chest and was licking her face ferociously. "Nana, no. I- couch!"

At the command the Saint Bernard whined and disappeared inside again. The girl turned to the rest of them. "Sorry about him. I promise he doesn't bite. We got him at the rescue and my niece named him, hence his name being Nana even though he's a boy. Just, uh, make yourselves at home."

The inside was cluttered, horrifically. The back of the couch had random articles of clothing, the loveseat had a dog, the armchair a pile of laundry, and Spock had to squint to see what color the walls were for all of the pictures and other such décor.

She glanced around when no one moved to take a seat, immediately moving around the living room to clean up. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone. It's just me and Nana. I'll just, uh, I'll just go dump this on my bed and be right back with a first aid kit."

With the door still hanging open, four strangers in her house, and her dog looking at them with an interested expression, Lily Kershaw disappeared around the corner with her armful of clothes that she'd gathered from the furniture. The Captain didn't hesitate longer than a second, taking the armchair and sinking into it.

At his movement, Uhura and Sulu followed suit- perching on the edge of the couch while Spock closed the door. He intended to stand.

"Hey, so I don't have any butterfly band-aids, but I think the regular ones should do just fine." She came in, rummaging through the kit she had. She didn't watch where she was going, but artfully avoided bumping into anything; patting the canine's head as it rose and its tail wagged upon seeing her.

She stopped at the change in the room and smiled at them all, before kneeling in front of the Captain. She even talked over the crackle of unwrapping something. "I have coffee, but I know I said that already. There's Italian and just plain old breakfast blend. There's water, and I think I have some apple juice. If you're peckish there's some leftovers. Or, I just bought a pie. I thought it was sweet potato, but it's pumpkin and I don't like store-bought pumpkin pies mostly. I was going to take it over to Simon's- he'll eat anything you know- but I've been busy. Not busy as in important things or whatever, but busy as in I just haven't much felt like going over there. I just got over being sick, you see-"

The Captain hissed in pain and everyone straightened. She made a face. "Oh, sorry. I probably should have warned you that it would sting a bit. I would use peroxide, but I keep meaning to pick up some more. The last bottle I had got knocked over without the cap on. Nana does that sometimes, you see. Anyway, you're done."

"Thank you," the Captain told her. "We never introduced ourselves. Jim Kirk. These are my- friends."

"It's good to meet you, Jim Kirk. I'm really sorry I hit you with my car. I'm Lily, oh, I already said that."

Spock could tell by Nyota's facial expression that she liked her, trying to hide a smile as she introduced herself. Then Sulu, who was less easy to read as he didn't interact much with him in a casual setting. Then she started making coffee.

"Would any of you like some pie? Or, I don't know. Usually I would have some soda, but I haven't gone to the store."

"Coffee is fine," Uhura reassured, motioning to him. "Spock might like some of the juice you mentioned."

"Right."

They watched her in the kitchen, which was open and wide in comparison to the rest of the home. Jim smiled at the rest of them, Nana getting down from the love seat to lay his heavy head in his lap. "Isn't she great?"

Sulu returned it. "I like her."

"She's sweet," Uhura agreed quietly.

"She is talkative," Spock said simply.

They were talking lowly, but he doubted she'd have heard even if they weren't, over her humming. She acted as though she were hosting old friends rather than strangers, one of which she nearly ran over with an automobile. And, she was entirely trusting with strangers. Her door wasn't even locked when they arrived. Perhaps she only ran out for a few minutes, but there didn't seem to have been a reason for her to be out so late.

She handed the other three their coffee cups, an assortment in size and colors. The Captain's had a canine on it similar looking to the one called 'Nana'. For him, she held out a pale green box. He stared at it, reading its contents on the side before taking it from her. When he did, her hand brushed his and he stiffened. But she was already off again without noticing.

Her mind, her emotions, were so bright and _loud_ that if they were indeed light they would be blinding.

"I'm sorry I only have juice boxes," she said, motioning to his untasted beverage. And seemed to be waiting for his opinion.

So were everyone else, looking at him. So he hesitantly took a sip and tried not to look disgusted, saying at last. "It is incredibly sweet."

"Sorry, I have water. Usually those are for Wendy and Christian, but sometimes I end up drinking them too."

When she at last was sitting, and everyone holding a drink of some kind, she asked, "So I've never seen any of you around. Are you new to town?"

It seemed collective that everyone looked to Nyota to answer. "We're just passing through. Visiting, you could say, a relative of a friend."

The Captain scoffed.

"Are you in the army? I mean, I heard you call him Captain."

"You could say that," the Captain told her. "So, you've lived here awhile then?"

Lily nodded. "I think my family's always lived here. Probably always will, I don't know. Who are you seeing, if you don't mind my asking."

Spock opened his mouth to tell her that they did very much mind, but already the Captain was speaking again. "Warren Hendorff. We're, uh, here about a distant relative of his."

That was one way of putting it, he supposed. Lily's face turned up as though ingesting something sour. Then she looked back down at her cup, already nearly empty with her having drunk it while it was burning hot. She tilted it to the side and Nana proceeded to stick his face in as far as possible to finish it off. "Have you met him before?"

"No. Do you know him?"

"Not well, I mean, he's kind of a Boo Radley character, you know?"

Spock did not know, but the Captain nodded with his own knowledge. "So, a recluse?"

"Oh, you know, rumors, but no one's gotten a good look at him in a while. Occasionally people start thinking he's dead and he goes out and rakes leaves or something. I don't think he has much family in the area, and supposedly he's a bit estranged from the family he _does_ have, but it's not really my place to say or not."

"We could use directions," the Captain lied. "We're a bit late, but we were supposed to see him tonight."

Lily nodded. "Sure. My brother lives in that neighborhood, so I know it. I pass the house at least once a week- over on Ashland. Do you need a ride?"

"That's not-"

"That would be great." The Captain interrupted him and glared slightly, but Spock felt exhaustion just listening to the girl talk.

"Great! Did you want to go over there now, or?"

Nyota set her half-empty mug down. "Unfortunately we do need to be going. We're already... late, and we still have much to do tomorrow."

Lily nodded very understandingly. "Right, well. Let me refill Nana's water, I noticed it was empty, and we can go."

She left again, into the hallway to the other end of the home into an equally cluttered bedroom. Jim stood up and looked around at the pictures. There were a lot that looked like family; pictures of Lily with what looked like her brother and his wife, a picture of her with her niece and nephew, more of who looked to be her parents. He would have to see what became of her in their timeline, their history. If she married or had children. If he could find pictures of his great great great great great great aunt. If they showed the vibrant and slightly awkward person they'd met.

"Alright," she said. "I'm ready."

The car ride to Hendorff's was just as uncomfortable as the ride to her house had been, with more talking to match the longer drive.

"It was really great to meet you, all of you," she said. "Even if it could have been under better circumstances. Again, I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's fine," Jim tried to tell her. "I'm sorry I dented your... car."

She smiled and patted the dash. "Nah. She's a tough gal. Takes more than a hiccup to put _her_ down, you know?"

Jim thought of the _Enterprise_. "I do, actually. And- you've more than made up for it with the bandage and the coffee. It was really good. And, I wish we had more time in town, but we have to get home tomorrow."

She nodded. "Right. Well, it sounds weird, but if the lot of you are ever in the area again I make really good casseroles."

Jim smiled, wishing he could. "Yeah. That sounds good."

They pulled in front of a house and they all clambered out of the backseat, but Jim paused. "It was really nice to meet you, Lily. I hope you have a wonderful life if we never see you again."

Lily grinned at him. "And you. I wish you, all of you, every happiness."

He liked how she said that. It was something his grandfather said on the few occasions that Jim met him- wishing someone every happiness in life. Jim thought he might start saying it, and he could imagine Bones' exasperation if he did. Spock's logical argument against the phrase's implications.

He got out, noting that an hour had barely passed. She drove away and the four of them watched her. Uhura was the first one to say, "We don't even know her, and I think I might miss her."

"Me too," Sulu agreed.

Even Spock said, "Her voice was not entirely grating to listen to."

Jim didn't add anything. They really didn't know much of anything about her except that he was related to her, and yet he was kind of sad to be leaving and never seeing her again. She was just one of those people, he guessed. One of those people that could charm a Klingon if given the chance.

He took a deep breath and turned to the house. "Well, let's get this over with. We still have to beam to Georgia, and it's been a long day."

"I suggest we knock, Captain. The occupant seems to be awake and entering by force might warrant unwanted attention this late at night."

Right. The clock at Lily's house said it was after two in the morning, which brought the question of why she was up so late and why their target was too. Jim winced at referring to the stranger as 'the target'.

"Alright. We'll knock. Uhura, Sulu, look around and make sure no one can see. Spock, you'll do your... thing. The neck thing."

"Of course, Captain."

Lily felt somewhat maudlin, returning home alone. She collected the cups, and the one called Spock's near full box, and put them on the counter. She liked them. And Nana liked the one called Jim, who sort of reminded her of Simon. Lily didn't know what it was, but she felt like she was supposed to meet them. Be friends.

She even like the quiet one, Spock. The one with the funny eyebrows and pointed ears. She'd almost asked about them, but thought it might be rude. And he didn't seem all that social. Besides, she thought the ears were kind of cute, and the eyebrows swept like that gave him a very serious and pensive expression. But she'd liked him too. A lot.

"Well, Nana, it's just you and me again."

She looked over, noticing Nana's lack of affection and snores- so either he was mad at her or he was doing something he shouldn't be. He was on the couch, chewing on something Lily didn't recognize right off. And, she'd taken all of the clothes to her room so people could sit down.

"Nana, what do you have?" She walked over to take it, and he growled playfully at her. "Nana, no. Drop it."

He continued to gnaw, growls getting louder when she took hold of it. She didn't feel like playing, especially when she didn't know what shirt or whatever was at stake. Then she gasped in horror. "Nana! That's Nyota's jacket. Drop it, boy. No-no, let go! Bad!"

At the 'B' word, he let go and whined.

"Oh, you nuisance! You're lucky Wendy loves you as much as she does. If Anna wasn't allergic, I'd drop you off over there." He didn't seem to understand a word and she sighed at him, examining the strange, now sodden, jacket. "It doesn't look too bad, I guess. Nothing a needle and thread can't fix. I should take it to her."

Oh, but he understood the prospect of going somewhere. Nana loved car rides, and if it weren't for the fact that she'd brought home strangers he might have been jealous that he hadn't come along earlier.

"I suppose you can come, but we're coming straight home. No detouring. It's too late and a sensible person would go to sleep."

Nana wagged his tail at her, jumping down to wait at the door. Lily looked down at the jacket, wondering how weird or stalkerish it would be to show up again- even if it was to return something. Jim had said it was good to meet her, and seemed to mean it, but who knew? It wasn't something anyone really thought about when they said it, it was just something polite to say. Did anyone ever really mean it? She had when she'd told them that...

With a final sigh and a twist in her gut, she opened the front door again and they got in the car. The lights were still on when she pulled up again, the same lights, so she was sure people were up. And they hadn't acted like they were going to be staying the night in town, which was good as there weren't any good places to stay. Besides, it had only been barely twenty minutes.

She opened her car door, and Nana ran out and towards the house. Lily ran after him, but calling him didn't stop him. The front door was open, just a crack, and Nana ran through it and out of sight. Lily paused at the door, not wanting to intrude, but she heard Jim inside being mauled by her dog and came in despite the inappropriateness.

On the ground was Warren Hendorff, and the four were standing around him suspiciously with Spock being closest. Jim looked up at her first, Nana's front paws on his chest, with wide eyes. Her own kept shifting from them to Warren Hendorff.

"What did you do?" She asked, coming forward to grab Nana as golden rings appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the four strangers, her dog, and her. She let go of Nana's collar and stumbled back into Spock, looking at the rings in scared confusion.

And then, well, she didn't know what happened, but she heard a Scottish brogue say, "Lookie there, Keenser, you've picked up an extra."

 **A/N: I love Lily so much. If any of you know Firefly... think of Kayley. I also based her on Wendy from Peter Pan. And let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, should I keep the plan of putting her with Spock? Or Bones? Who she meets in the next chapter...**

 **Acacia.**


End file.
